Glimpses of Love
by hannnarivers
Summary: A collection of little ficlets revolving around Hanna, Caleb and their relationship; past, present, and future. Mostly canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... hello again. This is essentially a collection of teeny-tiny drabbles about Haleb; they were all originally posted on my curious cat/twitter, so if you follow me on there, then you may have already read them. A few people on there suggested that I upload them on here, just so that they're all in one place, so here I am!**

 **I'll be updating frequently with all of the ones that I've written so far, and then I'll add new ficlets as and when I post them on twitter/cc (feel free to send me more prompts).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prompt ~ Based on 6b: Hanna seeing Spencer and Caleb together and expressing her feelings.

* * *

Hanna felt her heart stop for a split second as she took in the sight before her.

Spencer and Caleb, together, on the seat in the Brew that held one of her fondest memories; it wouldn't have been so bad, had the memory not revolved around his soft lips moving against hers.

She flinched as she noticed their adjoined hands and inhaled sharply. When she'd agreed to Spencer talking to Caleb about this, about liking him, she hadn't anticipated it hurting this much. After the initial sting, she hadn't imagined that it would hurt at all, actually - she had Jordan, she was engaged, she had the perfect life, right?

Hanna had convinced herself that she'd be strong enough to deal with it, but now she had no idea how she could've been so naive.

It was Caleb, the love of her life, and her best friend.

Of course it was going to hurt.

He had been her home for so long, her safe place, her favourite person. Even after three years of being apart, whenever she looked into his enticingly dark eyes, she couldn't help but feel those things once more. She was at ease when she was around him; he knew her better than anyone else did, better than anyone else ever could. Since the day that they were reunited, whenever their gazes met, she could see him trying to figure her out, trying to gage what she was feeling as her eyes pooled into his.

But he wasn't allowed to do that anymore; he wasn't allowed to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling, how much she missed him.

Because she was engaged.

And he was with Spencer.

And they weren't Hanna and Caleb anymore.

So when he looked up, and realised that she was walking towards him, and quickly moved his arm away from Spencer, she didn't dare to meet his gaze.

Because she knew that if she did, he'd be able to see right through her.

And she knew that he'd come running.

And she could never do that to her best friend.

* * *

 **Let me know if you guys want me to keep uploading these! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your lovely reviews on the last ficlet - a few of you said you wanted me to keep uploading these, so that's what I'm gonna do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prompt ~ Haleb after Hanna has a nightmare.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

Hanna shook her head furiously. She didn't want Caleb to leave her alone, even for a second, even if her throat did feel unbearably raw. Five minutes ago, she'd been absolutely convinced that he was gone, that a faceless figure had taken him away from her and dragged him down a dark hole, never to be seen again.

"No, stay here," She pleaded in a breathy whisper, licking her dry lips as she made a desperate attempt to shake the image from her mind.

Caleb nodded in understanding, and pulled her even tighter into his side, so that she was able to bury her face in the crook of his neck. She'd always loved doing that - his skin there was warm, soft, comforting, and somehow seemed to be more concentrated in his musky scent than any other part of his body.

"Wanna tell me what it was about?" Caleb asked after a beat, a little unsure as to how she would react.

He felt her shake her head against him.

It was very rare that Hanna wanted to talk about any of her nightmares, let alone one that she'd just had. But he thought that it might have been worth a shot anyway.

"Just promise that you'll never leave me."

Caleb furrowed his brow and looked down at Hanna, who was now staring up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Leave you?"

Hanna swallowed loudly as she moved her hand from his leg to his chest, underneath his pyjama top; it came to rest right over his heart, where she began to circle her fingertips over the warm skin there. She took a deep breath in as the faint beating against her fingers convinced her that he was, in fact, very much alive. "Yeah," She finally responded, "I never want you to leave me. I'm not just talking about leaving the room to get a drink, I'm talking about the rest of our lives," She sucked in another breath before reaching up to caress his jawline, running her thumb over his stubble, "You're not allowed to leave."

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and Caleb couldn't help but reciprocate it as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her hairline. He wasn't entirely sure whether this paranoia had stemmed from her nightmare or from something else, but there was one thing that he did know for sure.

"Never," He murmured, his lips pressed to her forehead, "I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated, and feel free to send me prompts x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the extra prompts I've received since I started posting these on here** **–** **I'll be sure to write as many of them as I can.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prompt ~ Based on 1b: Hanna shows Caleb around the basement for the first time.

* * *

Hanna closed the basement door behind her as she watched Caleb fumble his way down the stairs in the dark. She smiled and rolled her eyes before reaching behind her for the light switch, and flicking it on so that a dull yellow light filled the room. "I know it isn't much, but it's better than-"

"No," Caleb interrupted her as they both reached the bottom of the staircase, "It's just what I need. Thanks."

"No problem," Hanna smiled, meeting his gaze for a second before she stepped forward and reached for the dusty couch cover. "This is the couch," She grimaced as she unveiled the worn piece of furniture, and imagined having to sleep on it herself, "I'll bring you some pillows and a blanket down from the attic."

Caleb shot her a smile before stepping forward himself, and running his hand over the slightly tattered fabric of the sofa. "I can't remember the last time I had something other than a floor or a bus stop to sleep on," He mused as he took a seat, biting his bottom lip nervously, "You sure your mom won't know that I'm here?"

"Positive," Hanna assured him, "There's a mini fridge in the corner over there, you can probably fit a few drinks in it, but I'll call you up for breakfast in the morning when my mom's gone."

Caleb let out a short laugh, "You don't have to feed me," He shook his head, "I'm already asking way too much of you."

"Right, because I'm just gonna let you starve," Hanna rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as her gaze met his. After a beat, she caught sight of a rolled up floor rug in the corner of the room, and broke the silence by walking over to retrieve it, her heels making short clicking noises on the hard stone floor. "This will make the place feel a little more homey," She murmured, laying the material out on the floor in front of the couch before smoothing the corners down with her feet.

Caleb smiled to himself as he watched her work, taking a moment to comprehend the significance of what Hanna had just said. This was probably the first time in his life that anyone had attempted to make him feel as if he was wanted, and certainly the first time that anyone had succeeded. He'd only known this girl for a few days, but already she was giving him what everybody else had failed to do for the past sixteen years - a sense of belonging, a sense of worth, a home.

* * *

 **Reviews are very much appreciated, as always x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had a few people ask how/where they can send me prompts - you can send them in a PM on here, on twitter, or preferably on my curiouscat (hannnarivers).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prompt ~ Based on 7A: The hug in 7x08 turns into more, but before something happens, Hanna runs out of his room.

* * *

She was supposed to turn her head, she was supposed to run as far away from him as she could. But, as she stood with her arms around his back, her nose barely touching his, there was something much stronger than her own willpower pulling Hanna in towards Caleb. In her heart, she knew what it was, but she was far too afraid to admit it to herself.

Love.

She swallowed, hard. She was trying to step back, but her face seemed to be inching forward of its own accord. As she allowed her eyelids to flutter to a close, she felt the lightest brush against her top lip - she instantly recognised the culprit as Caleb's bottom lip. She sucked in a sharp breath, unwilling to make a move either way.

She shouldn't be doing this, she couldn't drag Caleb into her mess.

But at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to push her mouth against his, and kiss him until her legs felt like jelly.

Caleb was getting impatient. His breathing was laboured, and his bottom lip had traced numerous paths over the slight opening between Hanna's. "Han," He murmured against her mouth, "Please."

His tone of voice was too much for her; so needy, hoarse, and full of desire that she couldn't resist. All at once, her hand slid up to cup his jaw, a deep sigh emanated from her throat, and her lips met his in a breathtaking kiss, which she was almost sure would be the end of her.

He responded immediately, his tongue meeting hers as his hands gripped at her top, her hair, anything he could reach as they stumbled back into his room. Her hands slid under his shirt and splayed out across his torso as the door slammed shut, a groan slipping from between Caleb's lips as he allowed himself to get lost in her touch.

Fearing that she might pass out if she didn't take a moment to breathe, Hanna pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against his. Caleb slid his palms up and down her back in soothing motions, and swallowed loudly. "I missed you," He murmured against her ear, pressing a soft kiss there before his lips travelled across her cheek, and then back to her mouth.

She had missed him too, so much, more than anything.

But she also cared about him more than anything.

What was she doing? She was supposed to be protecting Caleb, not kissing him. This was exactly what she'd been trying to avoid. "I can't," She whispered against his lips as she gently, reluctantly, pushed him away, "I can't, not now, I'm sorry."

The expression on Caleb's face almost convinced her stay, almost. But if she'd have stayed, she'd have only caused him more pain. And so, not strong enough to hear his pleas, or heartfelt confessions, or words of advice, she turned away and opened the door.

"Han," Came his hoarse voice from behind her, "Please."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath in through her nose. She'd given into his last 'please', she couldn't make the same mistake again.

"I'm so sorry, Caleb."

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**All prompts left in reviews will be written in due course - I promise!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Prompt ~ Caleb's perspective of the 6x20 kiss.

* * *

"I never stopped loving you."

Caleb's breath hitched inadvertently as the words left Hanna's lips; he'd been waiting, longing to hear them for such a long time, that the moment almost felt like an impossibility, a dream too good to be true.

He swallowed, watching Hanna carefully as she lowered her head to look down at her lap. She was embarrassed, he could tell, but she had no reason to be. If only she knew about the relief that he had felt at hearing those five words.

His face gravitated towards her without warning, as if his motions were now beyond his control. He lifted a hand to her cheek, cupping it softly in order to encourage her to look back up at him, to meet what he hoped was an openly loving gaze. But as her bright blue orbs met his dark ones, all that he could focus on was the single tear rolling down her slightly reddened cheek.

As a reflex, his thumb swiped it away.

He had never been able to stand watching her cry.

Once the tear was out of sight, long forgotten, he could finally concentrate on meeting her gaze, trying to gage how she was feeling. But, to his surprise - or maybe not, he didn't really know what he should expect anymore - her eyes were not focused on his. Instead, they were staring down at his lips, intense and slightly hooded, and as full of love as he imagined his to be.

Then she looked up at him, and his breath hitched all over again.

He didn't need to ask himself whether or not their connection was still there, because he could feel it. It was palpable.

From then on, it was a game of cat and mouse; eyes meeting lips and eyes meeting eyes as they were both drawn into one another. Caleb couldn't tell whether it was him moving closer to her, or the other way around, but he suspected that it might be both.

With a final stroke of his thumb across her cheek, and a final look into her desire filled eyes, Caleb closed the distance between them. His slightly parted lips pressed against hers the softest of kisses, passion-filled and lustful and delicate all at the same time. But one wasn't enough, and soon the kisses became longer, and harder, as his lips slanted over hers. It all felt so familiar, so right.

This was what coming home felt like.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks all for your sweet words. If you read my other stuff, be sure to look out for the new multi-chapter that I'll be starting soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prompt ~ Based on 6x02: Caleb visits Hanna at the hospital.

* * *

It had been half an hour since he'd last been with her, but it felt like half a century.

Caleb had refused to leave Hanna's side as they'd left the secluded woods; he had held her hand during the ambulance ride, helped her into her bed when they'd arrived at the hospital, and watched as she'd tried and failed to sleep between panic attacks.

It had been exhausting.

But he would never complain, because he knew that it had been one thousand times worse for her.

After a day, Ashley had told him to leave, told him that if he wasn't going to sleep, he should at least go home, get changed, and take a shower. So Caleb had gone back to his place, stepped in the shower for two minutes, and thrown a t-shirt and a pair of jeans on his tired body before returning.

He opened the door to Hanna's hospital room to find her curled up in bed, presumably asleep - he couldn't see, she was facing away - with Ashley by her side.

"Caleb, you were only gone for-"

"Twenty minutes, I know," He interrupted Ashley's hushed voice as he walked over to her, and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "I didn't want to be away for any longer. How is she?"

"Uh, 'she' is fine," Came Hanna's hoarse voice as she turned over in her bed, licking her dry lips.

Caleb noticed an eerie emptiness in her blue orbs as her gaze met his for a split second before she looked down at the floor.

She'd barely made eye contact with him since she'd arrived there.

"You can sit on the bed," She rolled her eyes, "I'm not made of glass."

Hanna always behaved like this when she felt vulnerable - she got defensive, pushed people away. But Caleb was determined. He stepped forward, and perched on the mattress before reaching out for her hand. She refused to look at him as he did so, but still tentatively elongated her curled fingers so that they could weave themselves between his.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ashley announced as she registered Caleb's desperate expression, "I need coffee."

She left with a simple smile, and Caleb immediately occupied the chair opposite Hanna's bed, all the while keeping hold of her hand. "Han," He murmured, moving his free hand up to her face, his thumb softly stroking her cheek.

She felt cold, so cold.

Hanna flinched at the contact, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Caleb, you don't have to-"

"Why won't you look at me?" He interrupted, his voice cracking, "Please, Han."

Hanna took a shaky breath in, "Because if I do, I'll cry and I won't be able to stop."

Caleb's heart dropped at her words. "You can cry. It's ok to cry," He murmured as he pressed featherlight kisses to each of her eyelids.

Hanna had been right - the moment that she opened her eyes and looked up at him, sobs wracked her body, overcame her being.

Caleb simply climbed up onto the bed and held her against him as she cried, stroking her tangled hair for hours upon end until she fell asleep, curled up against his chest.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated, as always x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever bitter that we didn't get to see this scene on the show.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prompt ~ Based on 1x19: Hanna wakes up before Caleb in the tent the morning after.

* * *

Hanna couldn't work out why her body felt so strange; warm, a little sweaty, and very much restricted. Her face, on the other hand, was freezing. Her confusion didn't subside when she felt a small movement against her stomach, and heard a faint murmur, which seemed to have come from behind her.

She slowly opened one eye, only to be greeted by bright sunlight, which had been filtered only slightly by the vivid orange material of the tent.

Tent... why was she in a tent?

And then it hit her. Caleb. She had spent the night in a tent with Caleb. Not only had she spent the night with him, but she'd also given him a part of herself that she had never thought she would be able to share in such a deep and meaningful way.

She wasn't quite sure what to do in a situation such as the one that she was in, considering she'd never been in one like it before. This was her first time doing anything with a boy, aside from kissing, and the emotions running through her mind and body were a little overwhelming. She had felt an unadulterated sense of satisfaction and completeness the previous night, and as she lay in his arms in the early morning sun, she realised that that feeling had not diminished over the past eight hours.

Looking down at herself, Hanna discovered that the restriction that she had felt was due to the sleeping bag that was wrapped tightly around her, the one that she was sharing with Caleb. She smiled to herself at the thought - who'd have thought that they'd have ended up sharing a sleeping bag, naked? Wait, they were naked, right? Her mind was still a little foggy, it was too early in the morning to be contemplating the details of what had happened the night before.

Carefully lifting the sleeping bag, she peered down at her body - she was naked alright. Not only that, but there was a warm, tanned hand pressed up against the smooth skin of her abdomen. Caleb's hand. So that's what she'd felt as she had awoken that morning. Suddenly, she felt a burning need to find out whether he was naked, too. She was pretty sure that he was - at least it felt that way - and the thought made her feel a little vulnerable, but giddy, like a dream that she had never thought would become a reality was finally coming true.

Hanna Marin, the girl whose ex-boyfriend had refused to sleep with her, Hefty Hanna, was cuddled up, naked, to a boy. And a pretty amazing boy, at that. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about the way that Caleb had made her feel just a few hours previous to that moment - he had cherished her and admired her and respected her like nobody ever had before.

She couldn't quite describe how it had felt.

She just knew that she desperately wanted, needed, to feel that way again.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated, even if these ficlets are teeny-tiny x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgot about updating these little things, oopsies!**

 **Here's the next one...**

* * *

Prompt ~ Based on 1b: Hanna and Caleb are sitting on the stairs after she's confided in him about Aria, and let him stay in her house. What happens next?

* * *

Caleb wasn't entirely sure why he'd felt the need to sit down next to Hanna again, after she'd told him that he could leave.

He'd never been a great comforter, or somebody that people went to to talk about their feelings, but in that moment, it had felt as if Hanna had needed him. Those words hadn't come from her, of course, but the subtle shake of her shoulders as she cried and the sad snivels that filled the air every few seconds had drawn Caleb straight back in to her.

Maybe she didn't want him to be there for her, but he wanted to show her that he could be, if she let him.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly on the step below where he was sitting as tears continued to slip down Hanna's reddened cheeks. Neither of them had spoken in a few minutes, and Caleb felt as if he should be the one to break the silence. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked, softly, unsure of what else to say.

Hanna shook her head, and let out a small squeak, which Caleb presumed was supposed to have been a 'no'.

He sighed, and turned to look at her face. The anguish playing upon her features actually made him feel something akin to pain - it was an odd feeling, something he'd never experienced before. He wanted all of that anguish to disappear.

And so, in a bold move, he slid a little closer to Hanna, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She seemed to freeze at first - perhaps a little surprised - but after a few seconds, she relaxed, and allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder. Caleb smiled at her response to his attempt at comforting her, and slowly rubbed his hand up and down the top of her arm as her snivels died down.

"It'll be okay," He offered, speaking to no one in particular, "It always is."

Hanna didn't say a word; she simply reached out to place her hand on his leg, squeezing it slightly as a means of thanking him.

They sat like that until Hanna got a text from her mom, and Caleb had to run down to the basement before she came through the front door and saw him. The smile of gratitude that Hanna had given him as she'd walked him to the basement door, made having a numb shoulder, and missing his opportunity to shower, seem completely worthwhile.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! x**


End file.
